


Chipmunks and Salza

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: A sunny Saturday at the children's zoo, accompanied by your husband and two lovely kids — what could possibly go wrong?This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Chipmunks and Salza

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #358:  
> 1\. Zabini  
> 2\. Zealous  
> 3\. Zoo
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Blanket
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Look, it’s Chip ‘n Dale!”

Harry tears his eyes from the duck pond and turns around, just in time to see his zealous six-year-old rushing for the chipmunks’ enclosure on the other side of the path.

“Score, wait.” He looks to his husband. “Darling, can you…?” But Draco’s already reaching for the stroller, gesturing for Harry to go after the rambunctious kid.

“Just go, love. We’ll catch up in a moment.”

Harry nods with a grateful smile before weaving his way through the crowds, trying his best not to lose sight of the unruly mop of blond hair belonging to his son. Not for the first time, he wonders what possessed him to suggest a trip to the Battersea Park Zoo on a Saturday.

“What have we said about running away when we’re out in a crowd?”

Scorpius turns to meet Harry’s stern look, frowning. “Don’t do it?”

“Exactly.” Harry sighs, crouching down beside him. “You know, we don’t want to lose you.”

“I know,” Scorpius mutters, biting his lip. “I’m sorry.”

“As long as you don’t do it again,” Draco says, coming up to them from behind Harry. “Now what do have we here?”

“Chipmunks,” Score beams, moving over to the stroller and pointing the toddler’s attention to the animals behind the fence. “Look, Pandy! Aren’t they cool?”

Harry and Draco share an amused look as their son starts explaining the world to his kid-sister-for-the-day. Little Pandora Zabini has a way of sparking the most adorably precocious side of the boy, and it always feels like he grows an inch every time the two of them are together.

“Daddy…?” Scorpius suddenly says, interrupting Harry’s train of thought. “Where’s Salza?”

Salza is the lion-headed security blanket Harry gave Pandora on her first birthday. It was mostly intended as a joke on her Slytherin parents’ expense, but she carries it everywhere and losing it would be a catastrophe beyond measure.

It takes them almost fifteen minutes to find it, including a bout of hysteric toddler-sobbing only Draco’s embrace manages to quell. Harry can’t tell who out of the two of them looks more relieved once Scorpius is finally able to return Salza to its rightful owner.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
